


Sweater Weather Drabbles

by bffimagine



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bffimagine/pseuds/bffimagine
Summary: Fluffy (?) drabbles because it’s getting cold outside. Various pairings from various fandoms.Sheltered here fromTumblrsince I've got major trust issues now.





	1. Always

Asahi frowned as Noya bounded out the door in just his school uniform and his coat (which wasn’t even zipped shut!). His tiny boyfriend squealed delightedly as the snow caught on his hair and his eyelashes, immediately tipping his head back to catch a few snowflakes on his tongue.

“Noya! You’re going to catch a cold like that!”

At the sound of his voice, Noya turned to him and Asahi’s breath stuttered out of his chest in a puff of white mist, lost in the winter air. The grin that spread across the younger boy’s face filled all that cold space in his lungs with summer sunshine that tingled with warmth from the roots of Asahi’s hair all the way down to his toes.

“But look at it, Asahi-san! The first snow of the year!”

Noya let out another excited whoop and then he was sprinting across the schoolyard, leaping into the air and twirling every other step. He laughed and spread his arms like a bird vying for an updraft.

Asahi’s heart beat double, triple time and his face felt like it was on fire despite the freezing wind that bit at his cheeks and made his eyes water. He clutched Noya’s hat and gloves close to his chest, like they would somehow keep the organ from escaping and finding its way to its rightful owner, currently frolicking like a baby deer in the snow.

He felt a slow smile pull up the corners of his own lips, and tucked his face a little deeper into his scarf. He set off with purposeful strides, snagging Noya’s wiry flailing limbs with his own longer ones and wrestling the boy toward him.

“If you catch a cold, you can’t practice,” he admonished lightly, locking Noya’s arms at his side with one of his arms looped around the libero and the other hand pulling the bright orange hat over his boyfriend’s head. “If you can’t practice, how do you expect to watch my back?”

Noya went suddenly, alarmingly still. Asahi felt a jolt of panic race down his spine and immediately sought the other boy’s eyes under the orange fabric.

“Noya?”

The younger boy’s eyes were huge and bright as they stared back at Asahi.

“I’ll never be cold if I have you,” he said, voice uncharacteristically soft. If Asahi thought his face was on fire before, he must have been positively  _sweating_  in all his layers now. He coughed awkwardly to hopefully draw some of Noya’s attention away from his red face and held out the small pair of gloves.

“I should hope not,” he muttered as Noya took the gloves and put them on. Asahi allowed himself to fuss just a little bit more, zipping Noya’s coat right up to his chin.

After a brief moment of contemplation, he pulled off his scarf and looped it around Noya’s neck. His boyfriend giggled before grabbing the ends and yanking Asahi forward. The ace stumbled for a moment before catching himself with his arms wrapped tight around Noya’s shoulders and his nose buried in the younger’s neck.

“Thanks, Asahi-san,” he heard before a snowflake kiss brushed against the shell of his ear.

Asahi had no idea how the rest of his body was avoiding frostbite with all of his blood concentrating on heating his face, but he nuzzled between Noya’s neck and his scarf and pretended that Noya couldn’t tell how red he was.

“For you, always,” he whispered.


	2. Snow White

The white kitten was shivering. Haru frowned as he watched her from his kitchen window. The poor thing was huddled beside one of the steps leading up to his house from Makoto’s, and she made no move to find better shelter from the elements. She was probably waiting for Makoto to come feed her and wrap her up in an old blanket.

Unfortunately, Haru knew that Makoto wouldn’t be out to do so.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and methodically pulled on his coat, then his hat, his mittens, and his boots. He almost wanted to walk out in just his slippers and his sweater, but he knew Makoto would scold him if he found out about it. Just imagining those emerald eyes darkening with worry made him swallow his irritation and bundle up appropriately.

At the last moment, he turned back inside and grabbed a can of mackerel.

The kitten approached him hesitantly, at first. He didn’t exude the natural warmth and safety that he had always felt from Makoto, but tried his best to emulate it after almost two decades of being on the receiving end. The kitten eventually let him pick her up and tuck her into his chest (with some coaxing and bribing with the promise of fish), and he carried her inside.

Once inside, he wondered what he was going to do. He used an old towel to dry her off and wrapped her up in a rarely-used blanket from the pile of linens in the closet, but he had no idea how to take care of a kitten.

Of course, just as he was about to give up and call for help, his cell phone rang.

“Hello?” he said, picking up after only the second ring.

“Oh! Haru-chan?” came the surprised voice on the other side, followed by a fit of coughing.

Haru rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me if you’re not expecting me to answer,” he griped. “And you should be resting. You’re obviously still sick.”

Haru could practically hear the warm smile through the phone. “You’re right, of course, Haru-chan!”

“Drop the -chan.”

Makoto chuckled on the other end, his voice still rough and a bit hoarse. “Yes, Haru.”

“Why are you calling me if you’re still unwell?”

“Ah, I… um…”

Haru remained silent, waiting for Makoto to explain himself. The kitten crawled into his lap, curled up into herself, and fell asleep. A tiny smile quirked his lips despite his best efforts to remain neutral.

“You remember Yuki-chan, right?”

Haru stared down at the kitten snuffling softly into his thigh.

“The stray kitten?”

“Yes!” Makoto’s enthusiastic exclamation was cut off by another harsh round of coughs that made Haru’s chest ache in sympathy.

“You shouldn’t be straining yourself right now, Makoto.”

“Ah, yes, I’m sorry, Haru.” He really did sound apologetic. “I was just… I was worried that Yuki-chan would be hungry and cold and alone outside today, and Ren mentioned it had started to snow.”

Haru waited patiently for Makoto to continue.

“…and… well, my mom won’t let me go feed her today, so I was hoping, if it’s not too much trouble…”

“I’ve already fed her,” Haru said softly, and Makoto made a quiet noise of surprise. “She’s here with me right now, actually.”

“Oh, Haru,” Makoto said with so much warmth and affection that Haru felt his cheeks grow hot, “thank you so much! I’m so glad you’re taking care of her. I’m so grateful.”

Haru cleared his throat to get rid of the thick embarrassment he felt gathering there for no reason.

“You know I’d do anything for you, idiot. Now go back to sleep.”

There was a pause that went on for so long, Haru almost thought Makoto had fallen asleep on the other end.

“I love you, Haru-chan.”

Haru let himself smile into the receiver.

“You know I love you too, Makoto.”

Yuki-chan mewled in her sleep and Haru let his hand rest on top of her little head.


	3. Half-Cold

“How can you have a quirk like yours and still be cold?!”

Todoroki closed his eyes briefly to gather his patience and then answered, “In case you haven’t noticed, I’ve been concentrating on keeping you from freezing. Your blood would’ve turned to ice hours ago if I left you to the elements.”

Bakugou scoffed and crossed his arms. His hero costume was pretty useless in extreme cold weather, considering its lack of sleeves or any form of insulating material.

“I don’t need you to protect me, half-and-half bastard!” he grit out. If he had his jaw any less clenched, his teeth would chatter; Todoroki didn’t need to know that.

Todoroki let out a long exhale that practically crystallized in front of his face. Outside the small punched-out area Bakugou had made in the cliff face, the blizzard raged with all the fury of, well, Bakugou.

Todoroki suppressed another shiver that threatened to run through his body. If he concentrated hard enough, he could keep his left side activated at the bare minimum to keep both of them from developing any worrisome hypothermia, but it was a near thing–they’d been wandering through the sudden white-out for hours before they’d managed to find adequate shelter, and it had been longer than that since they’d last had anything to eat or drink.

Bakugou seemed determined to completely ignore Todoroki’s existence, which suited the other boy just fine. He could continue to focus on regulating the ambient temperature in the small radius between them and not on how exhausted he was starting to feel.

He’s not sure when he started to doze off, but he woke violently when someone–oh right, Bakugou–shook him roughly.

“Oi, oi! No falling asleep, you asshole!”

Todoroki blinked slowly, mind still fuzzy from fatigue. This time, he couldn’t help the shiver that made his whole body tremble against Bakugou’s side.

Wait, what?

“What are you doing?” he muttered dazedly, still not processing thoughts as quickly as he was used to.

“Trying to keep your dumb ass from dying,” his volatile classmate spat in strange contrast to the way he wrapped an arm around Todoroki’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“Hm,” Todoroki responded, though what he wanted to say was, _but I can’t die from the cold_.

“Yes, you fucking  _can_ , idiot,” Bakugou shot back, and when did Todoroki say that out loud?

“Ugh, fuck, you’re already losing your damn mind.”

“No ‘m not,” Todoroki murmured, but there was really not much strength to it. He slumped against Bakugou and reluctantly had to concede that the other boy was much warmer than he currently felt.

“Fucking figures I’d be stuck in a fucking blizzard with this piece of shit, of all people, and he wouldn’t even be fucking useful.”

“‘m sorry,” Todoroki whispered. He hated feeling useless. It was one of the words his father used to burn into his skin when he couldn’t meet his expectations.

“Hey! Stay with me, half-and-half,” Bakugou ordered, slapping Todoroki across the face.

The sting was only enough to bring Todoroki back to consciousness momentarily. Soon, he was leaning even more heavily into Bakugou’s side.

“Should’ve worked harder,” he said, voice barely above a breath. Bakugou scowled.

“You’re not the one who made this blizzard catch us on top of this godforsaken mountain,” he sighed, finally gathering Todoroki’s limp form into his lap. The other boy was so cold he wasn’t even shivering anymore.

“I feel like your dad will kick your ass if he finds out you died of hypothermia,” he chided, trying to get Todoroki to rise to the obvious bait.

Nothing.

“You’d better be awake, you shitty excuse for a space heater.”

Still nothing.

Bakugou tried to tell himself that the emotion bubbling from the pit of his stomach and clogging his throat was anything but panic, but he was failing miserably. Todoroki was so still he didn’t even look like he was breathing.

“You fucking owe me one, asshole,” he muttered as he curled his hand around the nape of Todoroki’s neck and pressed their mouths together, blowing in to fill the other boy’s lungs with something other than ice.

There was a cough as soon as Bakugou pulled away, and two different coloured eyes blinked up at him glassily.

“Did you just–”

“I’d shut the fuck up if I were you.”

Todoroki’s eyes fluttered shut again, but when Bakugou pressed their mouths together for a second time, icy-cold fingers tangled in his hair.

“When my mouth isn’t so numb,” Todoroki whispered against his lips, “I’d really like to try this again.”

Bakugou rolled his eyes but licked into Todoroki’s mouth just the same.


End file.
